This application is a request for DRR-BRS shared instrumentation funding to complete development of components for an automated, flow cytometric analysis system, SORSCAN, one component of which is funded by NCI Grant No. RO1-CA28706. This cell system will be used by three NIH-funded investigators and their teams on site, as well as other nationally recognized investigators who have demonstrated interest in this machine which represents a unique instrumentation application in cell biology and tumor diagnostic capability. The components requested consist of a high quality light microscope with associated fluorescence and absorption spectroscopic attachments, scanning stage, microcomputer, and 30M-byte Winchester disk drive. The requested microscope system is required to analyze glass slides prepared by a multiformat sorter/cell deposition system now in final stages of development under grant CA-28706 and operational in preliminary trials. The cell sorter/deposition system described herein is the machine component of the system which places cells on microscope slides in a raster scan fashion. In this system, associated flow cytometric values, such as fluorescence or size, can be correlated with location on the slide for each single cell and stored in a computer. The requested microscope system is to be used for acquiring additional direct morphologic and spectrophotometric or spectrophotofluorometric parameters on each of the sorted cells at known locations on the glass slide. In order to demonstrate the applicability of the SORSCAN system and the need for the requested microscope components, we describe three projects that are underway at present on location with the instrument and presently funded by NIH support: 1) morphological identification, DNA and RNA measurement, and cellsurface antigens on cells in computer-directed loci glass slides; 2) cell viability-rapid assay of tumor cell viability in response to various biological response modifiers, drug treatments, and macrophage function; 3) nuclear antigen recognition infixed lymphoid and tumor cell surfaces.